mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Reebro
Description Rare Reebro was released on September 16th, 2016 along with the Rare Jeeode. The Rare Reebro is an aqua and sky blue colored brain, protected by its helmet, which is two different shades of gray: a light metallic gray and gunmetal gray with transparent orange visors and small windows on the sides. Its face is pacific blue. The base and bottom exhaust of its mech suit remains the same, save for the extra pair of exhaust pipes, which do nothing. Its legs remain with gunmetal gray except with the metallic gray at the fourth segment on its legs. In addition, the feet have extra LEDs, cerulian bottoms, and 3 toes each. Song Audio sample: Same as regular Reebro: uses its feet to pound the ground and uses its lower and upper exhaust pipes to make an electric snare, bass and hi hat sound, as in electric drum kits. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Reebro is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Air Island Like its normal counterpart, the Rare Reebro can be bred using a combination of a Riff monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Air Island. Possible combinations: * + Riff and Congle * + Riff and Scups * + Riff and PomPom * + Riff and T-Rox Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Reebro. It is assumed that the Rare Reebro's chances of breeding are less than the common Reebro's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Riff and Rare 3-element, however, Riff and T-Rox bear the shortest wait time per attempt. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Reebro with any other monster can result in a Rare Reebro instead of regular Reebro. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Reebro. Once a Rare Reebro is available, breeding it with a regular Reebro to get more Rare Reebros will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name origin Same as regular Reebro: the word "Cerebral", specifically the "Rebral" part, and "Bro," an affectionate term for a friend, typically a male one. Notes *First shown in this link. *Some of the files of the Rare Reebro and Rare Jeeode happen to be found prior to their release. *It is the second monster with headgear, the first one is Yelmut. *Its description mentions 'a cosmic island from ancient times'. This island is presumably Starhenge, an island featured in Dawn of Fire. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Mech